elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cargo
Easy way to make more money. Build your house next to a city and use scrolls of return to ship huge loads of cargo.Rockachopa 16:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that the data on the page is incorrect. I just used wizmode in Elona+ 1.26 to get all of the trade data for all of North Tyris. This is with 0 negotiation, so it's the base prices - I believe the linked spreadsheets have some unspecified amount of negotiation, and I don't think it's even constant. These are purchase prices; at 0 negotiation sell price is 75% of purchase price. (Marimo is an Elona+ only trade good). This should be everything and fully accurate. To my knowledge, the prices did not change in Elona+. -- Qazmlpok (talk) 16:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Apparently, the prices did change in Elona+. Most of these goods are significantly more expensive than what I remember from the vanilla game (Manboo, for instance, which is like four times as expensive on your list than in the vanilla game) - except inner tubes, which are much cheaper in your list than when I buy them. Furthermore, I'm certain that the prices are not constant. Even at the same Negotiation ratings, I keep getting different prices (and negotiation doesn't seem to actually have an effect on the goods - I've seen buy price go up just as often as it going down); from what I've observed, I'm tempted to say that the month affects the price, but I haven't paid enough attention to it to be certain, let alone to what extent. -- 22:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just noticed that myself. I don't know if negotiation is affecting the price or not, but the sell cost seems to always be 75% of the purchase cost. I just purchased some canvases from Palmia at 30 negotiation and they were more expensive. It is possible that negotiation doesn't affect the price at all - equipping neg+6 boots didn't change anything, although maybe that's simply because the items had already been generated. ::I wonder if the Japanese wiki has anything to say about this. I'll see if I can make anything out with google translate, at least. I hope it isn't too complicated, however it's done. I used this raw data to generate a list of viable trade routes. -- Qazmlpok (talk) 12:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I did some testing. First, I made two new characters and went to the trader in Vernis. The characters with negotiation of 7 and no negotiation at all had the same price, so it would appear that negotiation has no impact whatsoever on trade prices. Then I had time pass and went back to the trader frequently. It looks like every 4 days or so, the price changes. I only grabbed about 2 months worth of data, but I couldn't see any clear patterns. I don't know if this is some kind of yearly thing, i.e. ragdolls in Vernis on 8/12 (day 0) are the same as 8/12 in every year. In any event, here's my limited data. *8/12 - 595 *8/23 = 606 *8/29 - 666 *9/3 - 474 *9/7 - 656 *9/12 - 616 *9/16 - 585 *9/20 - 686 *9/24 - 494 *9/27 - 535 *9/29 - 535 *9/30 - 535 *10/1 - 565 *10/2 - 565 *10/3 - 565 *10/4 - 565 *10/5 - 595 *10/8 - 595 *10/9 - 595 *10/10 - 717 *10/11 - 717 *10/13 - 717 *10/14 - 606 *10/18 - 626 *10/20 - 626 *10/22 - 515 *10/26 - 626 *10/28 - 626 *10/30 - 575 *11/2 - 575 *11/4 - 696 No idea if there's a good way to exploit this. With the large price jumps, you could buy ragdolls on 9/3 and sell them, still in Vernis, on 9/7 for a profit. I only checked the one stock at the one town, but I imagine every item in every town varies similarly. -- Qazmlpok (talk) 18:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC)